Love on the Quidditch Pitch
by Rose Eve
Summary: A very fluffy story that I wrote for Jenny at EH. Please R&R.


Love on the Quidditch Pitch  
  
Disclaimer: I, nor does any other than J.K.Rowling, Bloomsbury, and Scholastic, own Harry Potter or related indicia.  
  
Author's Note: This story is for Jenny at Extreme Hogwarts. I hope you like it!  
  
~ * ~  
  
Jenny Devine was not a normal fifteen year-old girl. She didn't attend her local public school, she didn't have the best of everything, she didn't even have a boyfriend. Jenny was a witch and she attended the best wizarding school in all of Europe: Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizarding. When she was eleven she got a letter in the post that alerted her to the more exciting aspects of life. Yes, Jenny is a muggle. A muggle that happened to have a crush on the most famous wizard alive: Harry James Potter.  
  
~ * ~  
  
"Jenny," called Terry Boot, the Ravenclaw Quidditch team captain. "If you are planning on defending the posts at least try to keep an eye on the Quaffle." Jenny looked up from staring at a certain raven-haired boy and blushed deeply before returning to her blocking defense.  
  
"Sorry Terry," she called awkwardly. Though she wasn't the only one who had their eye on the sixth year, Gryffindor Seeker. Cho Chang, a pretty oriental girl who went out with Harry for a little while last year also had her focuses off the practice. "It won't happen again," she called from the middle hoop.  
  
"Good," Terry said. "Well, I guess that is all for today. Everybody rest up because we are having practice again tomorrow. The game against Hufflepuff will be a hard one now that they have Abbott as Chaser. Who knew she could play Quidditch?" He said the last part more to himself than anyone else. He secretly had a little crush on her but he wasn't planning on letting her know.  
  
"Good," Jenny sighed and then flew down to the ground. She was about to head for the Locker rooms when she heard her best friend, Padma, calling her.  
  
"Jenny, wait!" she said exasperatedly.  
  
"Yeah?" Jenny said casually.  
  
"I saw you staring again," Padma said with a quieter tone to her voice.  
  
"I know, I caught myself when Terry called."  
  
"You know," Padma said, a little anxiously. "You should ask him..."  
  
"No," Jenny said firmly. "Maybe if I was in our year, I would, but he wouldn't want to date me."  
  
"Fine," Padma said. "Why don't you just change in the dorm and we could walk back together?"  
  
"Okay," Jenny said, swinging her Nimbus 2000 over her shoulder.  
  
~ * ~  
  
"Harry mate, what are you staring at?" Ron Weasley, a Gryffindor asked.  
  
"Er...nothing. Ready to go back?" Harry replied awkwardly to an oblivious Ron.  
  
"Sure. Ready 'Mione?" Ron asked, grasping her hand.  
  
"Yes," she replied, staring at Harry. She knew what Harry was doing. Harry told her weeks earlier. Harry was watching a fifth year Ravenclaw named Jenny sweep her light brown hair out of her deep blue eyes before gently placing her Nimbus 2000 over her shoulder. The same make broom Harry lost to the Whomping Willow.  
  
When Harry, Ron, and Hermione got to the Gryffindor tower, Hermione pulled Harry aside urgently.  
  
"So," she whispered. "are you going to ask her?"  
  
"I don't know. What if she says no?" Harry replied anxiously.  
  
"Then she does. But I doubt she will Harry. Just try," Hermione encouraged.  
  
"I don't think so. Maybe some other time. Like in a couple of years," Harry said, mumbling the last bit to himself.  
  
Hermione just sighed and whispered "boys".  
  
~ * ~  
  
"Jenny, you're staring again," Padma told her. They were at the Great Hall eating dinner and once again Jenny was caught staring at Harry Potter.  
  
"Oh, sorry," she mumbled while shaking her head.  
  
"Do you know what I'm going to do?" Padma started. "I'm going to talk to Parvati about this..." and she got up and walked to the Gryffindor table, ignoring Jenny's urgent cries.  
  
"Parvati?" she asked, turning to see Jenny blushing crimson. "Can I talk to you?" And then turning to Hermione she added, "You too, please." Both girls nodded and then followed Padma to the Ravenclaw table where Jenny was sitting, her face redder than a cherry every flavor bean.  
  
When they all sat down Parvati asked, "What is it Padma?" Then Hermione and Parvati followed Padma's gaze to Jenny. "Oh..."  
  
"You see," Padma started. "Jenny likes someone in your house and she wanted to know..."  
  
"Shut up, please," Jenny begged, but to no avail.  
  
"...And she wanted to know if they would go out with her." Jenny sighed and put her head in her arms. Parvati developed a grin, the same kind she uses when she gossips, and Hermione smiled knowingly.  
  
"Ignore her please," Jenny said with pleading in her voice.  
  
"No, Jenny, you've liked him too long..." Padma said firmly.  
  
"Well, I know something that might make you feel better," Hermione said, causing Jenny to lift her head out of her arms, almost anxiously.  
  
~ * ~  
  
"I wonder what's going on over there?" Harry said aloud to the Gryffindor table.  
  
"I don't know mate. Why don't you walk over there and find out?" Ron said, very helplessly.  
  
"Well, I...er," Harry said, not wanting to face Jenny, or Cho for that matter.  
  
"Go on, they won't hurt you."  
  
"Fine," Harry said getting up and walking over to the Ravenclaw table.  
  
~ * ~  
  
"Are you sure?" a disbelieving Jenny asked Hermione. "Are you positive?"  
  
"Yes," she replied.  
  
"Oh God," Parvati said. "He's coming over here."  
  
"What?!" Jenny said, getting up to leave but was pulled back down by Padma. Harry got to the table and said, "Me and Ron were just wondering what was taking you guys so long. Is anything wrong?"  
  
"No, not at all," Parvati said smirking. She loved setting people up. "In fact, Jenny was just saying that she was looking for someone to fly with."  
  
"Oh," Harry said. "You must like flying a lot. I saw that practice you had."  
  
"You did?" Jenny asked. Harry blushed and put his head down while asking, "You can fly with me now if you want?"  
  
"Okay!" Jenny said, almost a little too fast, and then walked out of the Great Hall with Harry. Both blushing like mad.  
  
After they got their brooms from the shed and went to the pitch, Harry said, "You know, there is something I wanted to ask you."  
  
"Yes?" Jenny said, turning a pretty shade of pink that matched the jumper she was wearing with her blue jeans.  
  
"Er...do you want to go to Hogsmeade with me sometime?" Harry said, staring at the grass. He wasn't expecting what happened the next moment.  
  
Jenny dropped her broom to the ground and lifted Harry's face. After saying a hurried "Of course", she kissed him deeply. Harry returned the kiss and when they finally stopped they were both blushing crazy.  
  
I guess Jenny had something normal in her life after all. 


End file.
